Avengers, Meet Supergirl
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Steve and Kara are dating. Then one day Steve decides to finally introduce his cute and adorable superhero girlfriend to his friends, the Avengers. Write their reactions to the revelation that Cap is dating Supergirl, their interactions with Kara, and their shock when Kara casually lifts Thor's hammer(without even realizing the importance of such action).


**Comment/review and send prompts on Tumblr at MarvelDC31!**

* * *

Steve has been dating Kara Danvers for three months now, and it's been the best three months of his life. He thought, after Peggy, that he'd never find love again. Then Kara Danvers flew through a breach and landed on his Earth, marking a turning point in his life.

He's not going to lie. Before he met Kara he'd definitely been spiralling. Pushing himself harder, working at all hours of the day, doing things that he should't do if he wanted to stay healthy. Next thing he knows, Kara Danvers is there helping him through it, and by god does he love her for it.

Which is why Steve decides to finally introduce Kara to his team, the Avengers. Of course, they _know_ about Supergirl, have seen her in action and on TV when she pops by, but they don't know who she _really_ is.

They definitely don't know that Steve is _dating_ the fabulous and wonderful _Supergirl._

Steve grins, he can't wait to see their reactions. Especially Tony's, _take that Stark,_ he thinks. So, for their three month anniversary, Steve calls Kara on the special device she gave him to communicate through different Earth's.

Kara picks up on the fourth ring and Steve grins at Kara's giddiness, "Hey, Steve!"

Steve shakes his head and laughs, "Hey, Kara!"

He can hear faint shouting in the background, someone yelling _Kiera_ , but he ignores it. He's got a question to ask.

"So," Steve starts, "I was thinking…maybe I could…introduce you to the Avengers, finally?"

Steve just knows that the sound Kara just made and attempted to hide was a squeal and it just makes him laugh.

"Yes!" Kara _squeals,_ "I mean, yeah, that sounds great. I'll be over soon, okay?"

Steve chuckles and nods, even though she can't see him—or can she, he really doesn't know the full extent of her powers—and responds, "Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Steve!"

"Goodbye, Kara!"

Steve hangs up the phone, a small smile upon his face. Today should be a blast.

* * *

No more then four hours later, at _3:46 PM,_ Steve hears a rabid and hard knock on his door. He smiles as he walks over to it, he knows only one person who can knock that hard and that fast.

Lo and behold, Kara Danvers is standing on the other side with a huge smile on her face and cupcakes in her hands.

Steve shakes his head, of course she has food, "Cupcakes…colour me surprised."

Kara shrugs, still grinning, "High metabolism."

Steve rolls his eyes and open the door wider, letting Kara walk in and situate herself on the couch. By the time he sits beside her, arm draped around her shoulders, she's already on her third cupcake.

Reaching for a cupcake he informs her, "So I told the Avengers that I want them to meet my girlfriend and they said to bring you over to the new facility at _5:00 PM_ …just to let you know."

Kara stares up at him for a moment before sighing, "You're nervous."

Steve thinks to deny it, but Kara knows him too well. She'd see right through the bluff.

"Yeah," he runs a hand through his hair, "yeah, I am. I just want you to like them."

"Steve," Kara closes the box—a box that is now _empty_ —and turns to face him better, "judging by what you've told me, I'll love them. Please don't worry."

Steve sighs and drops his head on her shoulder, "All right, all right…you're right, it'll be fine."

Kara grins and nods enthusiastically, "It'll be great!"

Steve laughs and pecks Kara lightly on the lips, "Okay, it'll be great."

They spend the rest of their free time chatting about the going ons on their respective Earths, stealing a kiss of two when the other is being especially cute.

* * *

They arrive at the new Avengers Facility exactly on time. Arms around each others waists, they walk through the main doors, Steve leading her to the commons area. The moment they step into the room, the entire team bombards them.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Wanda smiles.

"Kara Danvers, right?" Natasha narrows her eyes.

"Well, you did good, Rogers," Tony smirks.

"Nice to meet you," Sam waves.

"Nice arms," Clint blushes.

"Good to finally meet you," Bruce nods.

"How do you do?" Thor smiles softly.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, ma'am," Rhodey smiles politely.

Kara freezes, her awkwardness making an appearance once again, "Um, uh, hi!"

Steve laughs softly, that's his Kara, "Yes, this is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers."

Kara finally unfreezes when Steve grasps her hand and squeezes. She looks up at him gratefully before staring back at the Avengers.

"So," Kara giggles still somewhat awkwardly, "um, it's nice to meet you all."

Everyone stares at Steve expectedly and suddenly he doesn't know what to do. How does one tell their team he's dating _Supergirl._ At this point, he wishes that Kara didn't give him permission to tell them.

"Right!" Steve nods, "Why don't we all sit down."

Everyone nods and head to the couches. Sitting down, the team immediately go back to staring at Steve expectedly. He sighs, time to bite the bullet.

"So, I'm guessing you guys have…questions?" He's really hoping they don't.

Natasha opens her mouth and crushes Steve's dreams, "How'd you two meet?"

Glancing at Kara, their hands still intwined, Steve answers, "Well…she crashed in front of me and I help her out a problem she had. Things just escalated from there, I guess."

Tony perks up, "Crashed?"

Kara blushes and mumbles something along the lines of _I didn't crash, I…stumbled_ under her breath. Steve can't hold in his snort.

He stares at Kara unbelievingly, "You _crashed._ "

She glares petulantly up at him, "No, I _didn't!"_

"Kara…" Steve smirks.

"Fine," she mumbles before speaking up, "fine! I crashed!"

Steve grins and pecks her cheek, "That's all I wanted to hear."

She rolls her eyes and Steve looks back to the Avengers. He's about to finally answer Tony's question when he's interrupted.

"You two," Wanda flounders, gesturing between them with a sweet but small smile on her face, "are so _cute."_

Steve and Kara share matching grins.

 _"Crashed?"_ Tony repeats, amused and impatient.

"Right," Steve nods, "well…Kara is from another Earth."

"Hold up," Bruce leans forward, "another _Earth_? So the theory of the multiverse is real?"

Kara nods and Steve answers, "We'll get to that."

Bruce shrugs and Tony looks like he wants to speak, but they let Steve continue, "Anyway, Kara is from another universe and is also an alien and—"

He is cut off once _again_ by Natasha this time, "Alien? Steve, she could be dangerous—"

Steve glares and cuts her off before she can continue, "She's _not!"_

He takes a deep breath before smirking, turning to Kara who had shrunk back at the latest statement, "You're not, are you… _Supergirl?"_

Reactions are instant.

"She's _Supergirl?"_ Sam shouts, a giddy expression on his face.

"Hold up, super cool, super awesome, super everything, Supergirl?" Clint stares at the two of them in barely disguised awe, wait until he tells his kids he met Supergirl.

"You mean blow out a fire while flying at super-speed girl? _Really?"_ Tony raises an eyebrow, impresses as hell.

"Wait…are you as strong as me?" Bruce knits his brows, asking the important questions.

"Another hero! Well done, Miss. Danvers!" Thor congratulates with a clap on he shoulder, surprised when she doesn't move an inch.

"Supergirl…with the freeze breath and the flying and the heat vision and…okay, yeah okay," Rhodey stares, completely lost and done with all these damn super-powers.

Natasha stays quiet, but Steve can see the apology in her eyes. It only takes a glance at Kara to realize that she sees it, too. Kara smiles at Natasha, grins like the sun, and Steve can tell that it is taking all of Natasha to not smile back.

The fight is lost as the corners of Natasha's lips turn upwards. Steve does a mini dance inside, _of course_ his extremely incredible girlfriend can get _The_ _Black Widow_ to smile…of course.

Steve smiles, "So, my girlfriend is Supergirl. Anymore questions?"

"Another Earth?" Tony leans forward expectantly.

Kara sighs and smiles, "Well, the Multiverse is real. There are multiple Earths that occupy the same space, but they all vibrate at different frequencies."

"But," Bruce continues, "if you moved fast enough you could create a…breach and travel to different Earths."

Kara nods and shrugs, "And that's exactly what I did."

"Wow, okay," Clint whispers, "what a story I have for the kids, now."

Clint shakes his head, "One question."

Kara nods, encouraging him to continue, "What are all your powers?"

She grins and sits up excitedly, taking in a deep breath, "Well, super-strength, super-speed, flight, heat vision, freeze breath, x-ray vision, telescopic and microscopic vision, super-hearing, and invulnerability."

Kara smiles, literally jumping up and down in her seat, and even Steve is shocked. He honestly didn't know she has that many powers. It was… _amazing._

"That was," Rhodey whispers, but everyone can hear, " _that was more than eight abilities._ "

Rhodey shakes his head and collapses into the couch, "I can't believe you got me into this shit, Tony."

Tony grins and shrugs, "Now, who here _stole_ the armour."

Rhodey glares and the rest of the Avengers laugh. Kara doesn't quite understand but the two heroes with armour have expressions that make her laugh almost effortlessly.

"Okay," Sam holds up his hands, "but listen… _super-speed!"_

Sam looks way to excited for anything good to come from it and Steve just wants to know what he's thinking.

"I dare you to run past Steve at super-speed and shout _'on your left'_ every time you pass him!"

On second thought, he _doesn't_ want to know what Sam is thinking.

Kara looks slightly confused but nods excitedly nonetheless, "Sure! It definitely won't be a fair race, though."

Sam grins, "Someone faster than Steve who actually can and will race him… _you are the best._ "

Kara blushes and ducks her head, mumbling, "Thank you."

Steve loves shy Kara, she's just so damn _adorable._

"You have…" Wanda stares, "you have more powers than _me_."

Kara tilts her head, "Really? You're so great, though!"

Wanda smiles, "So are you."

The two woman grin, and Steve feels a surge of pride towards Kara. Wanda hasn't been smiling much, not after the death of her brother, but here Kara is, making her smiles effortlessly and quickly. He knows how lucky he is to have Kara Danvers as a girlfriend.

"I have only one question," Thor knits his eyebrows, "does your Earth have an Asgard?"

Kara shakes her head, "No, we have multiple other aliens, but no Asgard."

Thor nods, leaning backwards, "Other aliens?"

Kara smiles, affection tinting her gaze, "Yeah, my cousin is Kryptonian like me but J'onn J'onzz…he's a Martian."

Clint spits out his drink, _"Martian?"_

Giggling, Kara nods, smiling wide, "Yep, a Martian from Mars."

Bruce and Tony share a glance before Bruce speaks up, "When you go back to your Earth—"

"Take me with you!" Tony basically pleads.

Kara laughs and shakes her head, "Sorry guys, haven't quite figured out how to jump Earths with other people yet."

Sensing the disappointment, Kara amends "But the moment I do, I'll take you to my Earth."

Tony and Bruce grin and Tony moves his hand towards Bruce for a low five. One that Bruce badly gives. Steve rolls his eyes, _scientists,_ he thinks fondly.

"Well," Tony jumps up, "how about some beers?"

Murmurs of assent go around and Tony walks backwards to the fridge, "So how many? Ten?"

Steve and Kara shake their heads and speak in unison, "Can't get drunk."

Tony laughs, "Well, that's too bad. You're missing ou—"

He's about to tip over Mjonlir, but Kara instantly zips over, picking up the hammer and moving out of Tony's way.

"Be careful, Tony," Kara admonishes, "you could've gotten seriously hurt."

The room freezes, everyone turning slowly to stare at Kara. She fumbles with the hammer's strap, blushing and confused.

"What?" She murmurs.

Still, nobody speaks, but Steve is slowly regaining his senses.

"What…what did I do?" Kara whispers.

"You did nothing wr—" Steve starts, but he's interrupted by Thor standing straight up and walking over to Kara with a strained smile.

"You've done nothing wrong," Thor holds his hand out for Mjolnir and Kara hands it to him, "it is only that my father has placed an enchantment on Mjolnir. Only those who are worthy shall wield it."

Kara blushes even harder, "W-worthy?"

"Indeed, and it seems, Kara Danvers, that you are worthy," Thor bows, respect radiating from his voice.

Kara blushes even worse, and she doesn't think her face will ever _not_ be red again, "I-I don't think…"

"None sense," Steve exclaims, approaching her and grasping her shoulders, "you are an amazing person, okay? If anyone here is worthy, it's you."

There are tears in Kara's eyes as she nods, "Thanks, Steve."

"Just telling the truth," he whispers, pulling her close for a short kiss.

They pull back moments later to hear Sam exclaim, "Beers! Sports! Let's do this!"

Foreheads resting against each other, the couple laughs. The group spends the rest of the night drinking, watching various sports games and tournaments, bonding and generally being extremely happy.

Steve grins, hand in hand with Kara and has one thought, _I'm glad I finally introduced the woman I love to my family._


End file.
